Shock absorbing members formed from molded foam members such as hard polyurethane foams are attached to automobile doors in order to absorb impact energy in the event of a side-on collision.
Structures have been proposed for improving shock absorption performance by providing a rigid member with higher rigidity than a molded foam member at an impact receiving face of the molded foam member. For example, shock absorbing members exist that have a structure in which a molded foam member is affixed to one face of a rigid member such as an iron plate.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-121485 describes a configuration in which a molded foam member is formed at both faces of an iron plate in a structure in which the iron plate is provided with through holes, through which foam moldable resin flows.
However, during molding of the molded foam member, there is a concern of the iron plate being lifted up by foaming pressure of a foaming agent, and of positional displacement arising between the molded foam member and the iron plate inside the mold.